Adoration Foundation
by PinkJodz92
Summary: After Claire contracts a deadly disease that immobilizes abilities, Peter finds himself begging for help from his only hope, his brother Gabriel. What happens when Peter’s friends and family get in the way of saving the girl he loves most? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this fic.  
**Summary of Fic: **After contracting a deadly disease that immobilizes abilities, Peter finds himself begging for help from his only hope, his brother Gabriel. What happens when Peter's friends and family gets in the way of saving the girl he loves most? What will he do to save her?  
**A/N:** This is my new Paire fic, Adoration Foundation. I'm hoping to clear out all my old fics in the next few days so I can update and post up newer fics. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Nice reviews always influence me to write more :D

* * *

**Heroes: Adoration Foundation **

**Introduction:**

He was falling apart, ever so slowly. Tearing into minute pieces, like shredded paper. He didn't feel human anymore, the pain was unbearable, agonizing and uncalled for. Why did he have to go through this much pain? What had he done to deserve this? He thought she was his friend, her hero. He thought they were inseparable, the best of friends. Ever since that first day they had met, a bond had struck between them like lightening, sparking a newly formed relationship, a bond like no others. They were both special in their own ways, indestructible physically, not emotionally they were both fairly unstable. It was as though they were made for each other, as though it was destiny that they'd met in Odessa and he had saved her life. He would always be her hero, and she would always be his best friend. He found her…and she found her life. So why was she about to leave him? Surely he had more hope in her…but somehow, he didn't…

**Chapter 1:**

Standing by the steamy window, as the rain poured down heavily, minute raindrops trickled down the misty glass as Peter Petrelli flicked slowly through an address book. His frown-ridden forehead was covered completely in sweat and he had faint, blue bruise-like patches under both of his eyes, which were obvious signs of sleep neglect. He looked so gloomy and troubled as he flicked through page after page, occasionally looking out of the window and sighing every now and again. He looked like a broken man.

"W-who are y-you trying to f-find?" A weak voice trembled quietly across the room from Peter. It was a young female voice, who seemed timid and very much in pain. Hearing the quiet, little voice, Peter looked up in an instant and rushed over to the young blonde who was laying, delicately curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in a warm looking, pink fluffy blanket. The girl's hair seemed to be matted with sweat and her face was pale and almost lifeless. She looked as though she was dying.

"It's good to see you awake Claire, it's been a week you know? I'm just searching for Nathan's number. They erm…changed it…" Peter tried to let his concerned face slip in a friendly smile to try and comfort Claire. He would rather not worry her right now, she was far too fragile. It wasn't worth the risk of causing as more pain than she was already in.

"Oh…okay, P-Pete."

***

Raising her unnaturally pale arm up towards the man who was kneeling down in front of her, she brushed his face lightly with her shaking hand. She smiled weakly as Peter tried to hide the discomfort from her icy cold touch. He gazed at her for just a moment, taking in exactly what had changed in her appearance. For one, her hair was in bad condition, being slightly scraggy looking, which obviously could not be helped but that was unusual for the blonde teenager. Being a cheerleader, she would always take great pride in her appearance and she always seemed to keep her hair in tip top condition. Secondly, the colour in her face had completely disappeared. She looked almost ghostly. And thirdly, her eyes had changed completely, they had lost their sparkle and everything in them that had given her personality. She looked like a completely different person.

"What's w-wrong?" Claire seemed shy as she spoke quietly, it seemed as though she was in pain every time she spoke. Peter took her small, delicate hand in his and leant forward, pushing back a few strands of hair from her ear and whispering,

"Nothing's wrong Claire Bear. I was just admiring how beautiful your eyes are. Well actually, how beautiful you are." Well really, 'were' was more the case. Peter had always considered Claire to be a beautiful individual. But it was never in the sense of actually loving her in a more than friendly sort of way. He could never 'love' her as in 'more than a friend', she was his best friend and always would be. She was almost like a little sister to him. A little sister who he would protect and take out for ice cream and sit and watch movies with. She was the perfect friend and the perfect little sister. She was _his_, in a way. Sighing as he gently let Claire's fragile hand go, he returned to his place by the window and began to flick through the address book again. Finally, he found the number he was looking for. Gabriel Gray. Peter shook his head unwillingly for a moment. Why on earth was he phoning Gabriel? Of all people! But Gabriel was his only hope, out of all the people he knew, aside from Claire, he was most likely the most compassionate, surely he would do him a favour. He was his long lost brother after all. He and Claire were the only ones not to turn their back on Peter after he'd supposedly chosen the wrong path to go down.

***

About a year ago, his family had threatened Peter to make a decision there and then. Stay with Claire, or save the world, and obviously Peter had chosen to stay with Claire. The two of them, Peter and Claire, had chosen to keep their friendship rather secretive, so that it wouldn't be taken the wrong way. And therefore, when Peter had chosen Claire over his family, the Petrelli's were furious that he supposedly chose a stranger, over the ones he'd loved most. But they'd been wrong. Claire was no stranger to him, and therefore, he couldn't leave her. Gabriel knew about all of this, he was the only one to take Peter and Claire's side. He knew about their great friendship, and wished that he could have a bond like that with someone. He had always been classed as the 'ex serial killer', the murderer, but deep down, he was just a regular guy. He'd forgotten all about his past and tried to become a better man. He was aspiring to become a more kind and caring individual. After being involved with the Petrelli family for almost a year now, he was beginning to become a true Petrelli, a hero. But although he was one of the nicest of men you could ever meet, Peter couldn't help but feel slightly awkward around him. He had caused Claire a lot of pain and torment after slicing off the top of her head and toying around with her brain, but according to Claire, that was in the past and Gabriel was a changed man.

So, after the whole 'family betrayal', the Petrelli's had all changed their numbers in order to lose complete contact with Peter, Gabriel and Claire for that matter. Even Hiro Nakamura and Matt Parkman had lost hope in Peter. They just couldn't understand why Peter had chosen the girl over them, and why he hadn't chosen the heroic path that his friends and family had. Just days after the dispute, Nathan had called Peter for the last time stating that 'There is a hero Pete, and that hero is not you'. But he was wrong. Peter knew he was a hero, to one person at least.

"Is Gabe coming over?" Claire asked timidly as she tried looking over to where Peter was, but she was obviously too weak to even move into a sitting position.

"Possibly…" Peter whispered back as he grabbed the phone and dialled his brother's number.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, if you could spare a few moments, write me a review and tell me what you think about this new fic. They are very much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this fic :(  
**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Finally! Anyway, I just wanted to say that this is an AU fic so if you if a character is perhaps behaving out of character, then you're right and in some cases that is the idea because since this is an AU, I didn't want everyone to be exactly like they are on the show, so yeah there may be some evil Nathan in this sometime soon :D. Also, just to let you know there will be a new character with abilities in the next few chapters which had just been waiting to make an appearence in one of my fics. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think.

* * *

**Heroes: Adoration Foundation **

**Chapter 2**

Peter smiled appreciatively when he put the phone down on the coffee table. Obviously he had _some_ good news. When he had first noticed Claire's dreadful deterioration, he'd taken it into his own hands to protect and try to help her, but as she began to weaken more and more, Peter had started to panic and realised that his help wasn't good enough anymore. After phoning his brother Gabriel, Peter's worry was eased slightly by knowing that he could rely on Gabe to try and help. But would Gabriel be able to help, since they didn't actually know what was wrong with the young girl who was now asleep again on the couch? Only time would tell…

*******

"I really appreciate this Gabriel, I really do. I just don't know how to help anymore, I've given her various pills from the pharmacist but nothing seems to be working, her body just keeps rejecting everything. Why is she even like this? I thought she was completely indestructible?" Peter sat down on the end of the sofa with his head in his hands. He knew he needed his family, but how on earth would he get in contact with them?

Gabriel knelt beside Claire and stroked her pale face ever so gently, as though his hand was as light as a feather. It was hard to believe that he was once some sadistic murderous man who had once thought of destroying this frail young girl in front of him. He lowered his head, saddened by her lifelessness.

"I've heard of a virus going around at the moment that disables abilities, but I don't know what the symptoms are. I mean, obviously they wouldn't have their powers at the present time, but I've heard of some cases when people have lost their powers for a sort time when they've caught the flu."

Peter nodded, obviously understanding what his brother was saying.

"Is there anything _you_ can do?"

"There's an antidote for the virus, it supposedly hasn't been tested thoroughly enough for it to be handed out to virus victims. Dr Suresh has it at the moment, I believe. I could always…"

"No Gabe, no violence. Unless it becomes drastic…"

"Which it is Pete…" Gabriel trailed off, pulling the blanket away from the young girls body. "I mean, look at her. As white as a ghost and all skin and bones. We have no choice bro. We have to save Claire and you and me both know what _he's _like. There is no way Suresh would let that formula out of his hands."

"I guess not." Peter sighed and knelt beside his brother in front of Claire. "You know, it kills me seeing her like this. All I want is for her to be safe and to have a normal life, just like she has always wanted. She's my best friend Gabe, I don't want to lose her." Gabriel put his arm around his brother's shoulder as tears began to trickle down Peter's face.

"We'll save her Peter…she's going to be fine, I promise you."

***** **

A few hours later, Peter was pacing around the room persistently again, frustration spread sharply across his face. He felt helpless and wanted to do more for Claire, but he couldn't, not at the present time anyway.

"So how do you think Claire caught this virus. I mean, she hasn't been exposed to any unfamiliar people with abilities. If Hiro or Nathan for example were like this, without their abilities and feeling pretty unstable then we would obviously know about it, wouldn't we?"

"We would indeed Peter. It isn't like the others to keep secrets is it? They are not like that. What about school? Are their any records of young teenagers with abilities in Claire's school perhaps? Possibly one of those came into contact with Claire and she caught it off one of her peers."

Peter shook his head and sat beside Gabriel on the floor beside the couch, brushing his hand lightly through his hair in annoyance.

"I honestly do not know. I mean, Claire doesn't really talk about school that often. She has either had a good day, or a bad day, there's never really any detail though. There's a chance she may have come into contact with someone at her school though. I could always ring Dean, Claire's best friend. He knows everything about Claire's abilities as such, I'm sure he would be able to help."

Gabriel nodded as he noticed the unhappy expression on his brother's face. He smiled at his brother as patted him on the back gently.

"Look Peter, I promise everything is going to be okay. Just have faith, okay?"

***** **

The next day, Peter woke up and headed straight to the living room. He smiled happily at the sight of seeing Claire's heart still beating. He knew that he shouldn't think of what could possibly happen, but he just couldn't help it. He knelt carefully beside her and took her pale, frail hand into one of his and stroked the side of her face with the other. Whispering gently not to wake the young girl, he spoke quietly;

"Claire, I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that everything I've risked was worth holding on to you. I believed in you Claire. I knew that by saving you, I would save the world again, just like the first time when we met in Odessa. I believe that going with Nathan and the others would have made me a different person, it would have broken me to leave you. You were the one in need of saving, Nathan was just following some petty lie that he just couldn't let go of. You are my life Claire, and I truly thank you for everything you have ever done for me…You've made me who I really am Claire, and I thank you for that."

"That was beautiful Pete." A charming, male voice came from the door. Gabriel. Peter had allowed him to stay the night in his apartment and he was standing in the door way, clothed in a pair of Peter's old pyjama bottoms and a black vest top.

Peter smiled appreciatively as tears welled up unwillingly in his saddened eyes and Gabriel could see just how much Claire really meant to his brother. "I'm sure Claire would have loved that speech."

Peter nodded and stroked the side of the young girl's face again, admiring how peaceful she looked as she slept. He thought of comparing his friend to an angel, how beautiful and loving she was, and how her smile was infectious. She was special.

Around an hour later, Peter was still sitting in front of the young girl who was curled up comfortably on the couch. Unlike before, her eyes were slightly open but it looked as though she was in pain. Gabriel sat at the small round table in the living area as he watched the interaction between Claire and Peter. He could hear Peter trying his best to communicate with the young girl, but all he could hear from her were muttered yelps of pain.

"Claire, we're going to ring Dean, we need his help okay? I know you're in a lot of pain and I promise you we're going to make you better. I'm sure Dean must be wondering where you are too, mustn't he?" Peter smiled slightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Claire nodded slowly and then shut her eyes as a tremendous pain soured through her entire body. Peter's eyes widened in horror as Claire screamed in agony, she felt as though her whole body was engulfed in flames, the pain was unbearable. And at that point, the two brothers knew they had to do something right at that very moment, before it was too late…

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but Dean Cooke is completely made up by me :)  
A/N: Thanks if you've been reading this but I've only had one review which makes me feel as though this fic isn't appealing to anyone :( But yeah, I thought I would continue this for my own entertainment and to escape boredom. So, if you're nice, please read and possibly review? I would love you so much if you left a nice comment :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sweat streamed down Claire's pale face as she screamed in pain. Pure agony. Peter paced around the room helplessly as Gabriel tried injecting the young girl with his own blood, the worried man was trying to think of anything possible that could save Claire's life, which Peter thanked him continuously for. As Gabriel injected the bloody liquid into Claire's hand, the girl's face began to soften and a calm, tranquilized expression replaced the frantic panic that had been plastered across her face beforehand. Was it all over?

"My blood seems to be acting as a sedative, like a pain-killer of some kind. I can't guarantee it will last for long, but it should last long enough for Claire to be comfortable." Gabriel brushed his hand lightly across the young girl's forehead and shot a relaxed look at his brother. "All will be okay Pete. Claire will be fine, brother. I better ring Nathan, you know, best tell him. You know what he's like when it comes to…secrets." Gabriel rolled his eyes jokingly and pulled his cell phone from his jean pocket.

Peter nodded and smiled in appreciation before sitting next to Claire on the couch.

"You feeling slightly better then Claire-Bear?"

"Yes," the pale faced blonde paused for a second before continuing. "I feel better."

Raising his hand lightly and placing it on top of Claire's, the man whispered softly in her ear,

"You stay with me, okay? I don't want to lose you…ever. You mean too much to me."

Claire smiled a weak smile and then closed her eyes. "I p-promise" she murmured before gently falling into a deep sleep.

**Xxx**

"So he's actually coming over? Are you kidding me? Since when did Nathan care about Claire? He doesn't even know her." Peter questioned Gabriel as he paced over to the man leaning against the kitchen counter.

Gabriel shrugged and then placed two mugs on the counter. He poured some steaming hot coffee into each mug and handed one to his brother, smiling with a friendly essence as he did.

"I'm gonna give this Dean guy a ring, he might be able to give us some information as to what actually happened. You ever met him?"

"Once or twice. Nice guy, very familiar with people with abilities, so I'm sure he'll be of some help."

Gabriel nodded and then pulled out his cell phone once again from his jean pocket, frowning to himself as he dialled in the number.

"Hello, is this Dean Cooke speaking? I am Gabriel, Gabriel Petrelli, Claire's uncle."

Peter watched as Gabriel's frown turned into a small smile. "I am afraid to say that Claire has somehow lost all control of her ability and it seems to have affected her immune system. Now, we know this may have something to do with a deadly disease that is going around at the moment but we are unable to locate just where Claire contracted it from. Do you know of anything that could lead us in the right direction?" The man nodded and frowned once again. "An injection you say? What exactly was it against? Tuberculosis? Perhaps this could be some helpful information for us. Did you notice any strange behaviour at all going around the school? Any peculiar occurrences? Just Claire feeling unwell. Okay, well thank you very much for your time Dean, we'll try our very best to help Claire in every way possible."

Laying his cell phone gently on the coffee table, Gabriel walked over to Claire and pulled back the warm blanket that was covering her frail body. Slowly and carefully, he lifted up one of her arms slowly, examining the outside for any evidence of an injection mark.

"Here, Peter…"

Peter stepped over to the lifeless girl on the couch, and gasped when he noticed what his brother was showing him. There on Claire's arm was a small red mark as small as a pin head, surrounded by a large bruise.

"How did we not notice that?"

"I don't know Peter, but I have a feeling that this was no accident." Gabriel turned to his brother and rested his hand on his shoulder. "This may be more complex than we thought…"

**Xxx**

Peter froze as his brother entered the room and a confused expression spread quickly across his face as the older man hurried over to the young girl who was now awake on the couch, thanks to Gabriel's blood.

"Claire, how are you feeling?"

Claire frowned at the man who was now kneeling beside her and murmured,

"Why do you care?"

Nathan brushed a few locks of blonde hair away from the girl's face and then smiled at her.

"Claire, I want to make you better. I've realised how idiotic I've been and it's about time that I make a change."

"But you don't know me, I've never spoken to you."

"But Claire, I do know you. I know you more than you think."

Claire rolled her eyes and then looked over to where Peter was leaning up against the wall.

"So, this formula Peter…why haven't you attained it?" Nathan asked in an annoyed, persistent voice. "I thought you cared about the girl."

"I do Nath, it's just that it's not ready yet. If we gave Claire the formula, then who knows what would happen. For all we know it could cause mutations, or could make her ten times worse."

Nathan frowned at his brother and then gently held on to Claire's hand.

"Claire needs you Peter, and she needs the formula. Look, if I keep an eye on Claire, how about you and Gabriel track down Mohinder and see what exactly is going on here. Surely it's worth a try. I mean, you wouldn't want Claire to suffer any more than she already is do you?"

"You're right Nath, perhaps it would be a good idea."

The older man smiled strangely as his young brother hugged him and then murmured something to himself as he embraced his brother lovingly.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please review because they make it worth writing fics :) Look out for the next chapter which includes:  
-Nathan up to no good,  
-More trouble for Claire,  
-And more characters from Heroes.


End file.
